Potentially hazardous conditions exist when workers apply surface coatings which contain materials that are volatile and harmful to human health or explosive. The objective of this investigation is to develop methods of estimating ventilation requirements for controlling these toxicity and explosion hazards. Specifically, an experimental method of measuring the rates of volatile evolution from surface coatings is to be developed. This method is then to be used to investigate the effects of air velocity over the surface, air temperature, substrate materials and coating composition on the rates of volatile evolution. This method will then be used to study several industrially important coating materials in a partial-factorial design. The data obtained will be used to validate the theoretical model of volatile loss. The final objective is to apply the experimental information to the estimation of volatile evolution rates and ventilation requirements in realistic work situations, using the thoery of volatile loss from coatings. The study is aimed at developing precise methods of control and thus may reduce design safety factors, as well as, operating cost and energy consumption, while protecting workers health.